Solve for $y$ : $-19 = -29 + y$
Solution: Add $29$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-19 {+ 29}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{y} \\ -19 &=& -29 + y \\ \\ {+29} && {+29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -19 {+ 29} &=& y \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = 10$